The 4 emotions
by Shugga Sweet
Summary: This is a DMHG fic. Draco is evil and Hermione makes him feel the 4 emotions he is afraid of.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Sorry about that.... I didn't know. This is my second fic. I totally lost my train of thought on the other one and I hope this one will be better. (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. JK does.  
  
*** Hermione didn't like what she was seeing. Nooooo way was she going to survive this year. Why does life always have a horrible twist to it? WHY???? Was all Hermione thought as she came face to face with Draco Malfoy's head boy badge.  
  
"Watch where you're going mudblood" Sneered Draco as he roughly pushed her out of the way, as if she were a contagious disease.  
  
Draco Malfoy had grown to be man in the last three years, hard training from his father and other death eaters have made him become just barely human. He had given up on learning the four simple emotions that made humans human. Compassion, kindness, happiness and most importantly Love. He simply didn't care; he was after power, revenge and pain. He no longer felt pain so he thrived on other peoples pain. His father used every curse in the dark arts except the fatal Avada Kedava and he resisted them all. He was heir to Voldemort himself and was willing to risk anything for Voldemorts power over the wizarding community. He was already a death eater at the age of seventeen and didn't care if anybody knew it.  
  
"Go fuck a tree Malfoy you asshole" yelled Hermione at his retreating back. He stopped walking and turned around with staring at Hermione with his ice cold glare. He quickly rapped one of his hands around Hermione's throat and pushed her up against a wall so her eye was level with his.  
  
Hermione saw a thirst for pain in Draco's eyes and was frightened of what he might do to her.  
  
"What did you say mudblood? I didn't hear you" He whispered right up to her ear. He could feel her tense against his hand. She needed to breathe, so he dropped her to the floor. She coughed and spluttered for air. 'Where are Ron and Harry when you need them? Probably still in their compartment' Hermione thought desperately. She would not be defeated by Malfoy, she was stronger then that.  
  
"You heard what I said.ferret" Hermione said coarsely. Malfoy look malicious as he crouched down to be eye level with Hermione.  
  
"Don't ever underestimate the power of a Malfoy. One wrong move and you could be dead in the wave of my hand, or worse, internally destroyed. Watch your back Granger because you will get what you deserve and even faster now that we are Head boy and girl. Don't forget me" He smiled, licked her cheek and walked away back to his compartment.  
  
She felt this tingling run through her and she tried to suppress the feeling. 'Damn hormones, you shouldn't be reacting to Malfoy' Hermione thought, disgusted with herself. Hermione knew Malfoy had the best looks and body Hogwarts has ever seen, but his personality ruined it all. Hermione broke out of her trance and stood up, she leant against the wall for support until she had regained her strength. She steadily walked back to her compartment that she shared with Harry and Ron, not telling them of what happened in the corridor earlier.  
  
*** "I would like to introduce this years Head boy and girl. From Gryffindor we have Hermione Granger as our Head Girl." Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down. "And from Slytherin we have Draco Malfoy as our Head Boy." Dumbledore didn't have the usual glint in his eye as he looked at the pale blonde Slytherin. "Bon Appetite" The hall filled with chatter and Dumbledore took his seat next to Severus Snape and Minevera McGonagall.  
  
"That boy is extremely dangerous Severus; I trust you will have a watchful eye on him this year and as will I" Whispered Dumbledore.  
  
"I will, but you must know it was only partly his decision to join the dark side. I know him well, everything that he every cared for has been lost and that was the fault of .." Snape was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"We must not talk about mistakes that have been done in the past. It is not good to dwell Severus. We know he is a death eater and he is lucky to stay at this school" Whispered Dumbledore, as he decided the conversation was finished.  
  
"It's your guilt that allows him to stay here" mumbled Snape to no one in particular, but Dumbledore heard this and looked sharply at the boy on the Slytherin table.  
  
*** "This is the entrance to your Common Room and dormitories" Said McGonagall; she then looked up at the painting of a girl and boy the same age as Hermione and Draco, pashing. "Excuse me Sebastian and Kathryn would you please stop.exchanging bodily fluids and pay attention to your new Head boy and girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, what is the password?"  
  
"Sorry professor, the password is L'amour pour vous détester" Replied Kathryn.  
  
"Thank you Kathryn. I shall go now and don't kill each other" Said McGonagall and then she disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Don't be so sure we won't" Said Draco at her retreating back.  
  
"You're such a prick Malfoy, L'amour pour vous detester" Yelled Hermione and then walked inside the common room. The portrait slammed in his face. He turned to look at the portrait.  
  
"Anything that happens in there you will not utter a word to anyone about, unless you want to experience the wrath of me" Draco whispered in a deathly cold tone. "L'amour pour vous detester"  
  
*** Hermione walked quickly into the common room which was the colour of dark blue. Her breath was taken away for a split second until she heard the portrait open. She ran up the right side of the stairs and up to single portrait of Sebastian.  
  
"He is one angry man my dear, watch out of him" Said Sebastian in a serious tone. "Your password?"  
  
"L'amour la vie" Whispered Hermione as she caught sight of Malfoy coming up the stairs. The portrait opened and she hurried in, thinking she got away with what she said. Until she felt a hand push her on to her bed and when she opened her eyes she was face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Get out of my room Malfoy" Yelled Hermione. Draco pinned her down to the bed.  
  
"You better learn to hold your tongue or else I might cut it off" Whispered Draco. He pressed himself against her and ran his hands down her sides. She shivered at his touch.  
  
"I can say what I want" She retorted through gritted teeth. Malfoy was making her feel things she had never felt before. "You are the one that should watch out, I can cut off things as well"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow at her statement. Hermione could smell his cologne and it just made her tingle even more. Draco could tell she was responding to him.  
  
"Now who is the one that wants me to stay" He brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"You are a son of a bitch, hope your mother is happy with her creation. I know I wouldn't if I were your mother" Whispered Hermione hatefully. Draco's head snapped up. He got off her and forcefully gripped her wrists and twisted her arm.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my family in such a disrespectful way. You don't even know them" He spat. He pushed her of him and into the beds posts. "You are number two on my destroy list, right after Dumbledore. But I could handle two at once" And with that Draco walked out of her room and into his room.  
  
Hermione could hear him scream out his password Ls douleur est le pouvoir.  
  
A/N How did you like my first chapter??? REVIEW and I shall continue.  
  
Ls douleur est le pouvoir = Pain is the strength  
  
L'amour pour vous detester = Love to hate you  
  
L'amour la vie = Love life  
  
REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Need more reviews!!!! Remember.. I do NOT own any of these characters!!! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and happy holidays to all.  
  
Hermione paced in her room, she had obviously hit a soft spot on Malfoy just minutes ago. His mother.  
  
"What could possibly have happened to his mother? And why is Dumbledore number one on his hit list" mumbled Hermione to herself. She looked over to the clock and noticed she should be getting to bed. //First day of school tomorrow yay// thought Hermione to herself. She couldn't wait, or could she?  
  
*** On the other side of the wall was an equally troubled man who was looking through his photo album. He turned to the first page and saw four people looking up at him with expressionless faces. None were waving and none were smiling. He turned to the next page and there was a picture of a young girl with platinum blonde strait hair and a wide smile. Underneath was the writing.  
  
Christina Delta Malfoy  
Born: 22 February 1994  
Died: 21 February 1998  
Cause of Death: Murdered  
  
Draco tried to remember her happy face when he would come home for the school holidays. She would call him Dwaco instead of Draco because she couldn't pronounce the R. She died the day before her fourth birthday, and if she lived she would be turning five this year. He turned to the very last page and there was a picture of his mother holding him as a child. She was smiling down at him and kissed his forehead. Underneath was also in scripted.  
  
Narcassia Malfoy  
Born: 26 May 1964  
Died: 21 February 1998  
Cause of Death: Suicide in Azkaban  
  
Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek and he quickly looked up at his mirror. He was handsome yes, but he looked closely at the tear that was sliding down his face. The last time he cried was when his little sister Christina was dead in his arms, just last year. He wiped the tear away from his face and punched the bed post. He didn't feel anything, not even the blood that ran down his knuckles. He had lost the sense to feel a year ago. Draco bandaged up his hand and lay down on his bed. He let dreams take him away from all his troubles on earth and to be ready for a new day.  
  
*** "Harry give me my quill back, I need it for potions" Whined Hermione as she watched Harry move to the other side of the room.  
  
"Mr Potter stop being a immature boy and give Miss Granger her quill back. We are not here for fun and games; we are here to learn about potions. Not that you are capable of doing so, but please try" Sneered Snape as he walked to the front of the room. Everybody took a seat and waited for the class to start. Harry gave Snape the rude finger when his back was turned. The door banged open and Draco walked in with his usual sneer on his face.  
  
"I feel privileged that you decided to grace us with your presence Mr Malfoy. Take a seat and please don't be late next time. As I was saying, we shall be having partners to produce a truth serum. You will then test the potion on each other" Snape looked around at the students around the room whispering to each other. ". and since all of you are not listening to me I will let you start. Thirty points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class" Sneered Snape at the Gryffindor's while the Slytherins sniggered at their misfortune.  
  
"Hermione can I do this potion with you?" Whimpered Neville Longbottom  
  
"Sure, just take your stuff to my table" Said Hermione. Professor Snape turned around and stopped Neville from moving.  
  
"I will choose your partners and it will not be in your same house. Longbottom could you please stop quivering and MOVE" Yelled Snape. Neville scurried back to his seat.  
  
"Not the Slytherins man" Whined Ron. Snape turned sharply and glared at Ron.  
  
"Weasly do you have a problem with working with my house? Ten points from Gryffindor. Potter and Goyle, Weasly and Crabbe, Brown and Parkinson, Patail and Zambini, Granger and Malfoy, Thomas and Richardson." Drawled Snape as he ticked off the names on his list. Hermione groaned and sat next to Malfoy, she moved the chair as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Not scared of me are you Mudblood? Hope not because I have plans for us" Whispered Draco as he pulled Hermione's chair towards him.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy, I don't need to participate in any of your damn plans if I don't want to"  
  
"Oh yes you do and if you don't co-operate I will make sure you change your mind"  
  
Draco caressed Hermione's inner thigh as he whispered. Hermione quickly stood up, muttering something about getting the ingredients to the truth serum they were to make today. Draco watched as she walked over to the cupboard and picked up all the in her arms and set them down on the desk.  
  
"Today Malfoy our plans are to create a truth serum" Gritted out Hermione through her teeth. She could sense him smirking at her discomfort being around him.  
  
"Fine Granger, have it your way"  
  
Hermione decided to sit diagonal to Draco so he could not try any tricks on her whilst making the potion. The occasional foot rubbing would occur but would be immediately stopped by Hermione moving her legs. Since it was double potions, it took one hour and fifty five minuted to brew the potion and five minutes for Snape to tell the class that next lesson everyone will try their own potion.  
  
"Class is dismissed" Yelled Snape over the bustle of students trying to make it out of the door at the same time. Harry and Ron waited for Hermione outside the classroom.  
  
"Hey Hermione, we better go have lunch because I hear Ron stomach preparing itself to eat a whole Pegasus" Smiled Harry. Ron how ever knocked Hermione's bag off her shoulder and all her books splattered onto the floor.  
  
"Oh I am terribly sorry Mione" Said Ron as he bent down to help pick up all the books on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron. You guys go and I will meet up with you later ok" Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron with an expression telling them that nothing would happen to her in the dungeon corridor. The boys sighed and left Hermione alone. Ten minutes later Hermione finally got all her books and quills together, when she heard a cold malicious voice behind her.  
  
"Well what would a Gryffindor girl be doing near the Slytherin dungeons at a time like this? Some would wonder if she were up to something" Drawled a familiar voice. Hermione felt two arms snake around her waist and pull her up against his body. Hermione could feel every inch of him behind her and she didn't like it, or did she? //NO I DON'T LIKE IT// Yelled a voice inside her head.  
  
"How would you feel if I just took a little sample of your blood hey?" asked Draco as he pulled out a long carving knife with roses engraved on the handle. He could feel her start to shiver in fear as he slid the knife down her throat without breaking the skin.  
  
"Malfoy let me go" Said Hermione in a voice she hoped showed no fear. But alas she could feel his smirk appear pressed against the side of her neck.  
  
"I think I know just the place to cut" He said as he drew the knife two centimetres down the side of her neck sharply, drawing blood. Hermione winced at the pain as he started licking up her blood and sucking it out of her neck. After what seemed like a few minutes Hermione felt Draco let her go and push her away from him.  
  
"Not bad tasting blood Granger, even though it were a bit dirty. Watch out because I may want more" Smirked Draco. He licked his red tinged lips and turned to walk down the dungeon corridor. Hermione was just registering what had just happened when she saw robes fly around the corner.  
  
"Damn sadistic Malfoy" Whimpered Hermione as touched the side of her neck. It looked like a hicky and felt like a bruise. It was purple with a two centimetre slit in the middle of the rings of blue, purple and dark red. She hurriedly ran towards her dormitories hoping she wouldn't run into anyone she knew along the way. She needed to get away.  
  
A/N: What did you think?? REVIEW. Anyone who would like to continue my other story, could you please review and I will email you or somehow contact you so you can do so. THANK YOU MY FRIENDS. Love you all.  
  
REVIEW NOW!!! ( 


End file.
